Approching Storms
by Shadow'sDelight
Summary: Five years have passed since Rowan defeated Cornelius - the former leader of the Coraltrie tribe. Now Cornelius is back and prepared to win back his title as the REAL leader of the tribe. Will Rowan succeed in defending his title or will Cornelius win and become general once again? ALL CHARACTERS ARE OCS! YOU DON'T LIKE IT? Then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone, I'm sure that you're wondering about who most of the characters are in this story.

The two Serpentine tribes that have been mentioned, The Coraltrie and The R.R.P. Bush Viper Clan , are both OC tribes that were inspired from the cannon Serpentine tribes of the Ninjago T.V. series.

The Coraltrie tribe belong to a friend of mine on while The R.P.P. Bush Viper Clan are of my creation.

IF you want to find out more about the two Serpentine tribes then just to let you know that this role-play has NOTHING to do with my friend's, Fairytalekitty, Coraltrie comic story. As for MY OC Serpentine tribe I only have bits and parts of their information uploaded in my gallery for you to read.

**I hope THIS clear things up. ^_^ Oh, another thing...IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY OR THE CHARACTERS THEN DON'T READ IT!.**

**Thank you!**

Chapter 1.

Storms Brewing.

The week of the battle soon arrived. The Coraltrie tribes were busy with getting everything ready for the battle that would take place inside the camp. The Constrictai and R.R.P Bush Viper clans were busy as well. Amazonite and her advisors had been busy gathering files of paperwork from their past trades with Rowan before the clan met with the Constrictai to travel to the Coraltrie camp.

Solarflame was still collecting herself after realizing Ruu wasn't someone she could change, or hang on to. She only hoped her child would be safe. She was not too surprised that Ruu wanted to come, not to talk with the Coraltrie leaders, but to watch a good old fight. Solarflame did not want to see her husband in battle, getting beaten or tearing into flesh with hatred. She could only imagine how he would react seeing her again or her children seeing her.

During the last few days, in order to get away from Ruu and her constant complaining, Solarflame had been spending more time with Chrysoberyl. Much to her surprise she found that even though Chrysoberyl was a high ranking warrior he preferred to tend to the herd of goats that the clan kept for food and sources of trade. The first time that she had found this out was by finding it out for herself. She was taking a stroll through the hidden area where the clan raised their crops and herd when she heard a familiar voice talking five feet from where she was at. Allowing her curiosity to follow the sound of the voice, Solarflame soon walked upon Chrysoberyl while he was tending the goat herd. After ten minutes of silently watching Chrysoberyl go about his work, Solarflame had cleared her throat causing the warrior to whip around and face her from surprise. Although Chrysoberyl had been caught in the act of doing something that he loved, he was more than happy to show Solarflame the herd and explain. He soon explained that several years back the clan was desperate to have meat in their diet, so under the disguise of traveling merchants, several of the warriors traveled to a nearby village and sold a great amount of their woodcraft to buy four goats. He also mentioned that it had taken several weeks before the three nannies and Billy goat finally gotten used to being around humanoid snakes. "That was then but now the goats have placed their trust in us and in return for protecting them, they give us fresh meat and milk to eat and drink."

"Sounds very noble. I'm glad you even the highest ranking warriors pitch into help with any kind of work." Solarflame grinned. Her tribe had done something similar with human livestock. Disguising themselves at night and trading animals with their own makings. It was a very efficient way of doing things around the tribe, and it helped very much.

Chrysoberyl had suddenly chuckled and smirked at Solarflame. "Well, it hadn't been easy since most of the clan were either butted in rear or chased out of the pen." He shook his head and laughed in deep but warm voice. "My younger brother, Aquamarine, got most of the butting though. Ha, I remember one time he was stooping down to get something from the ground when he accidently hit the Billy goat in the face with his tail and...OH man, that goat back up and rammed him in the rear so hard that Aquamarine tumbled and fall into manure pile. " he wrinkled his snout causing Solarflame to laugh out loud.

"Hahaaha!" Solarflame laughed, holding her side. "I didn't know you had a brother, is he here?" She asked leaning her head in curiosity.

Chrysoberyl stepped closer to Solarflame to allow two young herders to keep the seven goats moving ahead. Once the herders and the goats were a good distance a head of them, Chrysoberyl stepped away from Solarflame's side and answered her question. "No, Aquamarine is back at the den. He wanted to come but both Tourmaline and Rhodolite Garnet thought it would be better for him to stay at home." Solarflame cocked her head in confusion. "If...you don't mind me asking, Chrysoberyl, why wasn't Aquamarine allowed to come to the...fight." she finished softly. The warrior lightly took Solarflame's hand into his larger own and rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin. "My little brother can sometimes get too over excited when watching fights. More than once he had jumped over the bleachers to join in the fight and because of that Aquamarine is banned from the slither pit."

Solarflame tried to be invested into the conversation but she was a bit distracted by Chrysoberyl's rough hand on her own. She tried to looked at him but she darted her eyes between his face and his hand, her cheek heating up a tad. She slowly pulled it away hesitantly before responding. "I see why he would stay." She answered.

The warrior scratched his left eye ridge before responding in a heavy tone. "Yeah, my brother's a mess. I mean, I love him, but he taxes my patience quite a bit." He titled his head and winked down at Solarflame in teasing manner. "You know, siblings and all."

"Oh don't I know it." Solarflame responded, thinking back to her child hood. "I had to be a tough sister with my older brothers. They were all roughhouses' except for my dear brother Azar. I would be involved in many sports that many considered to be "boyish. Helped me well in the future."

Chrysoberyl laughed in his warm rich tone before turning his attention to the nearing gates of the Coraltrie camp. He glanced at her while he spoke. "I can see that in you very well, Solarflame. You're already a tough woman from having to endure so much over the years. However you haven't become jaded with hate or bitterness as so many people and Serpentine have." Up ahead the gates were opened and by the sounds of it things were already starting to heat up. "Solarflame," Chrysoberyl's voice whispered into her ear. "If you would not mind it but may I be your bodyguard?" At this, Solarflame turned her head to look at Chrysoberyl with a wide eyes. Sensing her hesitance, the native quickly explained. "You never what will happen or not once our group enters into the camp and I...want to make sure that you are safe."

Solarflame was deep in thought. By the time they entered camp, she didn't know what would happen. She hoped not to draw attention to herself, so she brought a large robe with a hood, of course that might not be enough. She would certainly feel safer with someone by her side if she comes faces to face with her husband. "Aright, thank you." She spoke, shakily.

Not far from where the group was at, a few of the guards were stationed on either side of Benedict as he came forward to greet the two Serpentine generals. Tsavorite studied his surroundings quietly while his parents were finishing up their greetings with Benedict. He squeezed his father's hand while the large group headed to the food tent to quench their thirst. Once they slipped inside the large tent the group found several trays lined together with small vases of water set upon them. There was small note that lay folded in front of the trays written in neat childish scrawl. "Please drink. You've had a long journey." Courtney and Skalidor passed each other curious looks before reaching out and grabbing a vase.

Chapter 2.

Solarflame looked down at the vase in her hand, taking a small sip as Ruu drunk the entire liquid from the vase, one hand around her baby boy, who she named Fenrir. It sounded nice until Ruu explained it was originated from an old tale of a monstrous wolf, no surprise to Solarflame. Fenrir was a quiet, patient baby, almost impossible to find a glimmer of Ruu in him. Solarflame kept a close eye on the both of them. She tugged her robe tighter around her as she saw familiar faces stroll past

Chrysoberyl felt the scales on his head and back of his neck rise once he felt Solarflame's robe be drawn tighter around her. Fenrir suddenly babbled causing Chrysoberyl to break his concentration and look behind him. The young baby smacked his tiny tips while Ruu carefully tipped the vase to his small mouth. The warrior smiled warmly at the mother and child before turning his attention back to Solarflame.

Solarflame watched the familiar faces pass, unaware of her presence. She let out a soft sigh of relief as she relaxed her tense shoulders. "Does little Fenrir want to see a fight, want to see a little action?" Ruu said in a high, excited voice that got Fenrir excited too with a soft squeal of laughter. Solarflame began to have second thoughts on seeing the fight. She knew she wanted to know the winner, but she didn't think her heart could take the stress of seeing blood drawn, or her husband become battered and bruised, or an actual death...

Seated at another table nearby, Amazonite talked quietly to Sphalerite while Tsavorite was seated next to Ishmael, playing with a small deck of cards. "What will happen to us if Cornelius should win?" Amazonite quietly asked. She kept in mind to whisper as calmly as she could so not to worry the Courtney. Sphalerite took a long draught from his vase before answering in a thoughtful wise tone. "We must remember to trust the Lord, Amazonite, we can't lean against our understanding. God will protect, provide, and lead us through this valley that we are in." Sphalerite reached out and cupped his wife's cheek. "We need to trust and let go of everything that has been holding us back. You and I...need to do that." Amazonite nodded slowly as she absorbed the wise advice that her husband had said to her. She took in a shaky breath as she leaned her head against Sphalerite's shoulder and began to pray. "Lord...I need you right now. We all need you. Things are about to much worse soon and...I'm scared of the outcome, God." she curled her fingers around her husband's as she carried on quietly. "Please...please take care of Phoenix, she needs you so much right now. My baby girl is hurting horribly on the inside just like her older brother and i know that I am to blame for that. Lord, if...our secret gets out please, Lord, help us to stand strong and not give away to fear. Lord, the battle has not yet to rage outside, however on the inside the battle as already started. Lord, I give everything over to you and I humbly lay it down at your feet. In your holy precious name I pray, Amen." Sphalerite and few of the other raised their heads up from praying along with Amazonite. They were all nervous but all they had to do was give their burdens and cares to the Heavenly Father and place their faith in him. They would get through this valley no matter what.

Rowan was talking quietly with Luka. He needed her support and wise words to get him through another battle. Cornelius was bigger and stronger, and he could only pull so many clever tricks. Hopefully, Cornelius was still as he was in the last battle, blinded by anger. Luka placed special bronze armor with a special green cape attached on his back and shoulders. "You just believe in yourself, and you'll be fine." Luka said, fixing a broken plate in his armor. Rowan was about to thank her when he heard a silence suddenly befall the fraction of his tribe who was already waiting around the battle arena. Rowan pulled away from Luka to investigate. His tribe members cleared away to reveal his opponent and his followers. Cornelius and his team...looked different. Cornelius had more scars across his, his fangs had grown sharper and his claws as well. Shadowfang looked weaker, skinny with roughed up scales, and he had a limp in his right leg. The others seemed to be in the middle, while slightly slimmer or tired, were much more threatening as well. Rowan frowned as he neared the ring, a large ditch with a sharp, steel fence around it. Cornelius seemed to be ready for a fight as one of his followers placed a metal mask around him. Luka, while slightly disturbed, managed to look unfazed by their appearance as she placed a gold metal helmet on Rowan's face.

A hush fell among the crowd as the two competitors began walking toward the middle of the ring. Up in the judge's stand stood an elderly gray Coraltrie wearing a blue robe and a solemn expression. The judge's name was Cadmus. Before he spoke out to the anxious crowd, he studied the two armed males below him. To his right, Cornelius stood at his position in determination to destroy the current leader facing him. On his left, Cadmus studied to the young leader who had been training tirelessly for the last few days for this exact moment. Rowan had a been a good change for the entire tribe, even if a few of the tribe members didn't think that. He was young and determined to move the tribe forward instead of clinging bitterly to the past as Cornelius had during his rule. The elder shook his head before slamming the end of this staff to silence the crowd. "We all know why we are here today so there is no need to explain anything." He turned his head to look at Cornelius. "Before I announce the fight to begin, do you have a request, Cornelius?" Up in the stands, Amazonite grabbed her staff until her claw tips dug into the wood. Sphalerite placed his hand on top of Amazonite and gave it firm reassuring squeeze. The ex-leader smiled wickedly as he made his request loud and clear. "I would like to see Phoenix." The crowd gasped in shock. Cornelius continued as he made eye contact with the R.R.P. leader herself. "Daughter of Amazonite and Shadowfang!"

Shadowfang was not fazed by Cornelius' bellow. He knew he would ask for Phoenix, despite his disregard of the rules to Cornelius, they did not become strangers to each other. Solarflame squinted her eyes. Shadowfang and Amazonite? She held her hand to her lips in disbelief. How come she never told her? Why was she kept in the dark about this? She tried her best to peer through the crowd, finding a glance of a weak Shadowfang looking several years older than she remembered. It had been a while since she last saw the strong male. Rowan glared, hoping Cornelius wasn't going to pull anything. It was slightly embarrassing but he tried to look emotionless, watching Cornelius' steps as he walked towards the left side of the arena. Shadowfang's brothers and sister walked up to the front with little Phoenix in front. They stopped, having Phoenix walk a few more steps in front. Cornelius stuck his weapon into the dirt before standing in front of her, scanning. This was the first time he had ever seen an inbreed of his own kind. He knew the story, and it was hard not to hate Amazonite for it. While he wished it was Amazonite he was standing over, he kneeled down in front of the girl with an unreadable expression. He scratched his chin before speaking. "I know it's not your fault you are the product of a lust-filled relationship. If I had stayed leader, and you were just a tiny egg, you wouldn't be around anymore. Consider yourself lucky."

The young girl only stared back him with a blank expression until he stood back up, grabbed his weapon and walked back to the other side of the ring. She stood there for a minute more before turning around and walking back to her aunt and uncle. Phoenix wasn't new to being told that she didn't belong or was a mistake. She blinked back a few tears as her aunt gently pushed her toward Uncle Lupis. No! She shook her head. She will not break down in front of these people. They didn't care for her and neither should anyone! All she was, in their eyes, an accident. A mistake. A...worthless person. Phoenix hugged her knees close to her as her uncle, Lupis, sat her on his lap and rubbed her on the back.

Lupis and Midnight shared a glance before they turned back to the battle arena. Cornelius passed Rowan with a sneer, before standing on his own side of the ring. Rowan curled his fists tightly on his weapon. They both had swords, not quite like the kind that they acquired in battle. This made sure that nobody would die in the arena, though there was no proof of it. There was no whistle or yell or slamming of an object. Only silence, and it stayed that way. Cornelius didn't move an inch, something he hadn't done in his last battle. It made Rowan anxious and charge himself. They wielded their swords, and they collided together, slicing and clanking their blades. Cornelius moved backwards, then forwards, making Rowan walk back. Cornelius made a hitch in Rowan's shoulder armor, making him try to stay calm again to avoid the blade's contact again. They swords met each other again, smacking one another violently and quickly. Cornelius edged the blade downward causing Rowan to need to bend to keep his hands on his sword. Cornelius slammed his foot the flat tip of Rowan's blade and punched him in the face. Rowan fell over from the contact, quickly moving his feet before Cornelius could get him again. Cornelius discarded the blades and chased after Rowan, pulling his back armor and slamming him back on the ground. He kept him still as he pushed his hardened fists repeatedly in Rowan's face. Solarflame watched Cornelius vent his rage on Rowan's mask, forgetting to breath and nearly falling over if it wasn't for her hand wrapped tightly around the fence bars. Rowan kicked Cornelius in the groin, causing him to lean back from the force, giving Rowan the perfect time to escape while he had the chance.

Suddenly, a loud cheer escaped from Skalidor's throat "COME ON, ROWN, FINISH HIM!" Beside Solarflame, Chrysoberyl and Diamond rose to their feet and began chanting encouragement to Rowan as well. "ROWAN, YOU CAN DO IT! GET HIM! FIGHT HIM!" Solarflame's jaws dropped as Courtney and Sphalerite began to cheer too. Courtney was definitely loud much to young Fenrir's displeasure.

It seemed the entire tribe was now bustling in yells and roars. Rowan reached for his sword, sliding Cornelius' sword in the dirt, covered in dust. Cornelius growled as he approached him, dodging Rowan's silver sword slicing the air around him. Rowan clenched his teeth as he swung his sword down from high in the air, just above Cornelius' head. Cornelius stopped it with his bare hand, kicking his foot in Rowan's stomach, still clinging tight to his weapon. He pulled his weapon back, slicing Cornelius' palm. He kept his pain silent, letting his hand fall in a fist.

"FINISH HIM OFF, ROWAN! FINISH CORNELIUS!" Sphalerite and the other of the group turned their heads in shock to see Amazonite standing up and raising her staff in the air even after Cornelius had publicly humiliated her. Sphalerite quickly shook his shock off before cupping his hands around his mouth and resumed yelling.

Cornelius slid over in the dirt, grabbing his sword in time as Rowan caught up to him. He grasped the handle with his bloody palm, whacking his sword against Rowan's. They continued to collide the blades, just as Rowan sliced his sword into Cornelius ' stomach. Cornelius pulled back, holding his side. He pulled off his mask and ran back into battle suddenly, slamming his sword into Rowan's dented mask, making it slide off his face, causing a bloody cut near his eye.

The crowd gasped in response. The battle was nearing to the climax. Each side hope that one their chosen leader would overpower the other and finish the battle once and for all.

Rowan and Cornelius forced their swords back into battle, determined to reign victorious. During the fury of battle, Rowan lost his left shoulder armor to another blow by Cornelius' sword as he had cut Cornelius in the arm. Suddenly as Cornelius charged at him, Rowan hit his sword across Cornelius' leg, making him fall over.

Thinking quickly Rowan brought his foot down on Cornelius' neck and cut off his air. Somewhere in the crowd a woman gasped. Rowan panted heavily as he brought his sword and pointed the tip at Cornelius' face. "It's over...Cornelius."

Cornelius held a hardened his expression until he let out a sigh in defeat. Rowan stepped off him as Cornelius picked himself up, and walked away, back to his loyal followers.

Silence only ensued for a minute before Constrictai and R.R.P. clan burst out in a loud array of roars and cheers! "ROWAN WINS!" Skalidor bellowed loud enough to be heard across the camp. Courtney pulled Ishmael into a tight hug as she jumped up and down. "YES! YES! YES! PRAISE THE LORD, ROWAN WON!"

Rowan was let through the fence, taking off his armor, Luka and his mother reuniting with him, and tending to his wounds. The quiet and lonesome right area was occupied by Cornelius and his followers. Cornelius sat down exhausted and tired as Wisteria tended to his wounds. Cornelius couldn't find hatred or disappointment in his friends eyes, but he doubted very much that they would follow him again for another five years.

Chapter 3.

After the battle was over and the crowd dispersed, Skalidor and Courtney made their way over where Rowan was resting. Amazonite watched Tsavorite silently as he played "Peek-a-Boo" with Fenrir. "Where's...Fenrir?" cooed Tsavorite covering his face with his hands. Fenrir wiggled excitedly in his mother's arms as he waited for Tsavorite to reveal himself. Gentle fingers began ticking his sides as Tsavorite cried out. "There he is!" The baby let out a loud squeal alerting several passing members of his presence. Ruu gently covered her son's mouth and said "Fenrir hush!" Tsavorite quickly excused himself before returning to his mother's side. Amazonite raised her hand to rub her son on the head but quickly let it fall to her side. "Come on, son, lets...see if we can find your sister." The eight year old nodded self consciously before trailing after his mother.

Solarflame found herself sitting down by herself, quietly in thought. She felt bad, she wanted to do something. She didn't feel like just leaving. She was happy for Rowan to be able to reign again, but what of Cornelius?

"Is everything all right?" asked a familiar voice. Solarflame looked over her shoulder to see Chrysoberyl holding two bowls of stew. He gently placed the bowl of soup in front of her before setting down his own and taking a seat across from Solarflame. Solarflame looked down at her bowl and sniffed the contents. "What is this?" Chrysoberyl took a tentative sip before smacking his lips. "It's vegetable soup."

Solarflame tasted the soup hesitantly, sighing lightly. "It's delicious." Solarflame said. "I've never tasted anything like it, Rowan has definitely gave my tribe an impact."

Chrysoberyl smiled before he took a drink from his vase of water. "It could use less of the heavy seasoning in my opinion". Solarflame nodded her head in understanding. The R.R.P. clan had sensitive stomachs to new food outside their natural diet. Chrysoberyl swallowed the last bite of his stew before pushing the bowl away. He waited until Solarflame finished eating before he started talking. "How do you feel now Rowan had successfully secured his place as leader again?"

"Relieved. " Solarflame said, leaning against her chair. "I'm glad also, I hear he has better relationships with the other tribes." Solarflame finished. She took a deep breath, thinking about Cornelius. She got up from her seat, wondering if he had left or not. "I'll be back, I have to see..." she trailed off as she walked through a crowd. She stopped as she looked over the empty arena, her son and daughter talking and hugging Cornelius as the rest of his company were talking amongst themselves. Redstar was catching up with Redbud and Scarlett.

Shadowfang was nowhere to be seen, so more than likely he went to see his daughter. Solarflame guessed while she tried to make up her mind whether or not to greet her children. "MOM!" a cry broke Solarflame from her thoughts. Startled, she looked down in the arena to see Jade looking up at her with tears streaming down her face. Jade's cry caused Cornelius and the others turn to look up at Solarflame. She flicked her eyes away from Cornelius' after she saw the familiar flicker of hope pass through his eyes. Their marriage was over and nothing would ever change Cornelius' mind but Cornelius didn't know that.

Solarflame rubbed her daughter's head as she clung tightly to her robe. Her son, Keash, approached her as well, hugging her tightly. She embraced her children before looking back up. Cornelius was still sitting down, staring, as Saffron and Firescar bounded towards her. "Where you been? We missed you, I can't believe you are here!" Solarflame only smiled shyly at the crowd until she separated from her kids. "I'm so sorry for leaving you." She spoke sorrowfully. The kids forgave her and held on to her arms. Solarflame now had to talk with Cornelius.

"I need to go talk with your father now, kids." Solarflame announced as she gently pulled away. Keash and Jade nodded before walking off to stay with the others. A few feet away rattling of beads told her that Chrysoberyl was nearby watching her in case things started to go bad. She held back a shiver as she began to descend the flight of stairs. Thousands of thoughts began to whirl in her mind as she slowly crossed walked the long distance between her and her ex-husband. "Oh, God...what I'm going to do? What am I going to say?" Solarflame asked herself. Then Courtney's voice popped in to her head saying. "When you are afraid and feel like you're alone. Pray. God hears you, Solarflame. Don't be afraid to talk to him." Courtney's voice soon faded from her mind, giving Solarflame reassurance. She walked to the other side of the arena so that she could pray out of Cornelius' sight. She took a deep cleansing breath before she started. "God...it's me, Solarflame. I-I'm really scared right now because I'm about to meet the man that drove me away after five long years. I-if it isn't too much trouble would you please give me peace?" Courtney had explained to her early on that there wasn't a 'right way' or 'wrong way' to pray and God wasn't going to strike her down for praying in a way that made her feel comfortable. All that she was required to do was to humble herself down and allow God to work in her life. As she finished praying, tears rolled down Solarflame's cheeks in torrents. She looked up to the sky and whispered a watery 'Thank You." before picking herself off the ground and wiping the tears from her eyes. Solarflame knew now that God was on her side and He would be with her every step of the way as she reunited with her husband.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Cornelius spoke, standing up carefully not to open his wounds again. Bloody gauze was wrapped around his hands and stomach. It nearly seemed impossible before, but he had turned more gruffer and dark than before. He was tired and seemed almost hopeless. She didn't even think he had the strength or ambition to wait another five years to fight with Rowan. "I wanted to see how it turned out." Solarflame responded, arms crossed. Cornelius rubbed his snout with his knuckles and sat back down on his seat. "Yeah, well I hope it was worth your time." Solarflame found herself walking over closer to him. "What will you do now?" she asked. Cornelius slithered his tongue out, rubbing his chin. "I already wasted my followers years of their lives spent on me, I think it's only fair for them to stay." "And you?" "...I'm going to find someplace quiet...to rest..." He trailed off, then blinked his eyes up at Solarflame. "I'm hoping you might come with me-" He saw the hesitant in her eyes, then looked back down to the ground. "-or at least, stay with the kids." Solarflame looked back at Jade and Keash. She felt a wave of guilt fill her heart up and she cringed. "I'll look after my children, I can't leave them now, or my tribe." Solarflame uttered from her lips. "That's what I need-" She continued. "This is the life we should be looking for. Faithful friends from different tribes, no discrimination between half-breeds and full breeds, rules that give others more freedom to choose..." She stopped herself before she got carried away. A gust of wind rolled by blowing in her face. She shielded her eyes but Cornelius was unfazed. He grabbed his white, tattered old robe and swung it around his shoulders, picking up his scarred weapon. Solarflame tasted the dry air before speaking again, "I want you to understand..." Cornelius didn't turn around, his shoulder looking tense. "I hope one day, I do." "Then maybe, I wouldn't make it harder for anybody else...but I can't, I can't..." Cornelius held the handle of his sword close to him.

"Then why can't you, Cornelius?" Solarflame uttered clenching her fists into tight balls. Cornelius briefly looked at her before turning attention somewhere else. "You really hurt me over the years, you know that?" Solarflame turned her attention to her son and daughter. "Keash. Jade, would you mind giving me and your father some privacy, please?" Keash and Jade gave their mother a worried look before obeying her request. Once the children were on the other side of the arena, Solarflame turned her attention back to Cornelius. She gritted her teeth together and felt tears prick her eyes. "Ever since Rowan first overthrew you, you've become hell-bent on revenge! You ignored your kids! You became a recluse and you know what, Cornelius?!" Solarflame growled. "You DESEVERED to be removed from your title as general!" Solarflame's chest heaved heavily from saying so many things in one breath. After a second of heavy silence, Solarflame lifted her head up and locked eye contact with the battered Coraltrie. "We're through, Cornelius. Our marriage is over." Cornelius' eyes flew open at the last words. He gripped the handle on his weapon tightly. "W-what did you say, Solarflame?" His ex-wife only looked him with cool eyes before speaking in a cracked voice. "Y-you h-heard me, C-Cornelius. Our m-marriage is over." Solarflame spun around on her foot before Cornelius had a chance to say anything else. A R.R.P. warrior suddenly stepped out of the arena's shadows, surprising Cornelius, to escort his distraught wife out of the arena, leaving him and their two kids alone.

Keash and Jade looked torn, looking to their father for guidance. He merely spared a glance at them before taking his leave. Jade began to slowly follow him when Keash stopped her. "Stay here." He said before following Cornelius. Solarflame pushed Chrysoberyl away from her. "I need to be alone." She wrapped her cloak tighter around her as she ran ahead. Wisteria noticed Cornelius walking away and put it upon herself to gather up her friends. She looked over to see Redstar enjoying himself with his mate and couldn't find it in her to tear them apart, he was only following them because of Firescar. She found Firescar with his mother and father and avoided them, going to find Everett and Shadowfang. "Everett, where is Shadowfang, we are leaving." Everett seemed to be at lost to words. "Wisteria...I don't think I can move on again." Wisteria snorted in response. "Where is Shadowfang then?" Everett pointed towards the nursery. Wisteria took a deep breath, seeing Shadowfang with his daughter, reunited after so long. She let out a heavy sigh, it was so much easier to let go when you had nothing to cling on to. Besides, she didn't think Shadowfang would make it without a medic if they continued onwards on their lonesome trail. Wisteria turned away and slipped through the crowd.

*Wisteria sighed, looking at the back of Shadowfang as he watched his daughter avoid him. So that was the price of his loyalty to Cornelius. She wished he had chose differently. She leaned in her head by his ear, whispering. "Cornelius is leaving, will you be joining me?" Shadowfang stared blankly, moving his head slightly before picking himself up. "Wait...I want you to think about something, Your health, I'm not the best health professional." Shadowfang passed her, sighing outwardly. "I'm tired now...I want to spend however long I have in rest with my friends and family. I only ask you try to convince Cornelius to stay." Wisteria looked at him, the voices of other serpentine passing by ignoring their conversation arose. "I will try." She said, patting his shoulder, then taking his arm to find a medical ward or a place to sleep. She found a distant hut with a large tarp, rows of cots lined inside. "You can rest here in peace. I'll tell Rubydust you are here." She said, leading him to a cot to lay on. Their hands let go of each other as Wisteria left solemnly.

Extra. (Inside Look)

(What had happened.)

"NO!" Phoenix screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DIDN'T WANT ME AND NOW I DON'T WANT YOU!" She roughly shoved Shadowfang off of her and bared her fangs at him. The tiny girl seemed fine at first saying hello to her dad but soon as he crouched down to hug her, something inside of her snapped. Shadowfang blinked in shock at his daughter's reaction. "W-what?" he stammered while picking himself back up. He waited for a moment before he spoke again. "Phoenix, listen. When I left you here, I left you under the care of your aunt and uncles and Sage because I knew that you would be safe out of harm's way. I thought about what was best for you." A light but muddled ringing resounded in his ears in turn. Shadowfang cringed in pain at the sudden attack. Wait. Phoenix, his own daughter, attacked him? He was dumbfounded at the revelation. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Phoenix..." "NO! Y-YOU L-LISTEN TO ME!" by the stuttering of words, Shadowfang knew that his daughter was breaking down. "YOU L-LEFT ME HERE, IN THIS PLACE, ALL O-ON MY OWN! I B-BARELY KNEW ANYONE, ESPECIALLY MY AUNT A-AND UNCLES! Y-YOU H-HAVEN'T B-BEEN H-HERE TO HELP M-ME, OR S-SOOTHE, OR C-COMFORT M-ME WHEN I-I N-NEEDED IT MOST!" The eight year old paused to catch her breath before continuing. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I C-CRIED YOUR N-NAME OUT AT NIGHT, WAITING FOR THE D-DAY THAT YOU CAME BACK? H-HOW MANY TIMES WAS I TOLD THAT WAS NOTHING BUT FREAKSHOW, AN OUTCAST, A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?" The small scales on the back of Phoenix neck and head rose in anger. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in buckets after holding them back for so long. "YOU LEFT ME BEHIND WITHOUT A WORD OF GOOD-BYE, BABA! YOU LEFT THIS CAMP WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO NEED YOU THE MOST! BUT NO! ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS FINDING YOUR EX-LEADER AND HELPING HIM GET HIS PLACE BACK!" The halfling took several steps back from her father until she was standing a foot away. Phoenix' tiny body shook roughly with uncontrolled sobs. "A-ALL Y-YOU CARED ABOUT W-WAS YOURSELF! Y-YOU NEVERED C-CARED A-ABOUT ME!" She wrapped her arms around herself as she glared at her father. "Y-YOU HURT ME, BABA, Y-YOU HURT ME! AND FOR THAT, I-I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" Phoenix stomped her foot before screwing her eyes shut. Just when Shadowfang thought his daughter was through, Phoenix screamed at the top of her lungs "I HATE YOU!" The Serpentine who happened to be a few feet from the scene were startled at the proclamation. One snake gasped as they watched they young girl roughly yanked a few scales off of her arm. That was the first time that they ever seen Phoenix do something like that. She was such a sweet and pleasant child that was always ready to help someone. They hadn't known, or paid close attention for that matter, that Phoenix was suffering so bad. Usually she kept a positive attitude; even after she was scolded, or left out of some of the children games. Phoenix paid no attention to the crowd that she had unknowingly attracted. She threw one of her scales at her father's chest before muttering in a darker tone. "I h-hate you and everyone else in t-this t-tribe. No one w-wanted me a-and now I don't want t-them. I d-don't belong anywhere. Never will." Before her father or anyone in the crowd could stop her, Phoenix swiftly turned on her heels and slipped into the shadows of the tents.

(End Flashback)

Final Chapter

Wisteria left to go after Cornelius, running across the warm sand. The sky began to be a mix of gold, pink and yellow. It was just around sunset. Rowan was in his study, relaxing and enjoying after his victory. Luka poured him a drink as his close friends surrounded him on different seats, chatting and laughing.

Sphalerite and a few others of the clan stood in the background trying to enjoy the festive air but it nearly impossible without knowing where Amazonite and Tsavorite was. The tent flap suddenly opened by one of the guards to allow Chrysoberyl through. The high ranking warrior's eyes were hollow as he quietly weaved his way to his companions. "Enjoying the meat, I see?" he rumbled to a few Coraltrie members he passed. Sphalerite raised his scales slightly in worry at the troubled expression Chrysoberyl wore. "Any luck?" Sphalerite asked. Chrysoberyl paused in taking sip from his vase and flashed Sphalerite a confused look. "About what, sir?" Sphalerite hesitated slightly. He was aware that everyone in the room knew that Phoenix was step-daughter, including the Constrictai , but it still felt so weird for him to call her 'daughter' out loud. He quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, did you have any luck finding my daughter?" Chrysoberyl barely nodded his head that Sphalerite almost missed the gesture. "I didn't see her personally, per say, sir, but I did hear her hollering from where I was at." The second-in-command drew his eye-ridges together at the report. "Where were you exactly, Chrysoberyl?" The other male sighed. "I was comforting, Solarflame, sir, when I heard Phoenix screaming." The colors of Sphalerite's scales paled slightly at the news. "About what? Do you know?" Sphalerite asked worriedly. "Yes, sir. Phoenix was, from what I understood, screaming at Shadowfang and..." Chrysoberyl drifted off. "And?!" snapped Sphalerite. "It wasn't pretty to hear to her screaming, sir. Apparently, she just 'snapped' after being away from her father so long and when he tried to embrace her, Phoenix suffered a mental and emotional breakdown." Chrysoberyl explained sorrowfully. "Sir, she said some pretty dark things to Shadowfang and...I'm concerned for her mental state. For an eight year old, she holds a lot of anger and resentment." Chrysoberyl sadly shook his head before taking another draught of his drink. After a long silence, Sphalerite spoke up again. "W-what about Amazonite or my son, Chrysoberyl? Did you find them?" The warrior only shook his head 'No' at the answer.

Sage made her way through the party crowd, all the way to the nursery where she knew she would find Phoenix. Her uncles had left her in Midnight's care for reasons they didn't explain. Sage opened the tarp and placed her vase of water by Enzo's bed to calm down a small fever he was having. It was nothing severe, but she made sure to take extra care of him. Once she placed a wet rag on his forehead, she made her way to another small room where Midnight and her youngest son, Raven, where trying to get her to stop her light crying. Sage knelt down on the soft rug by the small bed of Phoenix's, looking sympathetically. Midnight gave her a mild shrug, she didn't know what to do. Sage had witness half of the shouting, but Lupis told her the gist of it. She heard he left with Wisteria, so she only assumed they followed Cornelius, and Phoenix was left alone again.

The small girl dug her claws into the area on her arm that didn't any scales until she felt her blood trickling down. She mumbled quietly between her fangs. "Mpumbavu shetani mwanadamu. Mimi mradi mimi kawia-ufike zaliwa!" An unknown voice replied to Phoenix's statement "Sina kusema kama kitu." Sage and Midnight jumped. They whipped around to see Skalidor's wife, Courtney, standing at the open door. "Ms. C-Constri!" Sage stammered out. She knew that Courtney was a kind snake that would never intentionally hurt someone, however Sage was afraid what Courtney would do to Phoenix since she had only found out about her today. "I'm not going to do or say anything to hurt her, Miss Sage. The poor child has suffered enough already." Courtney quietly explained. "I only want to talk to her. If..." she paused. "If that is all right with you." Sage quietly shared a look with Phoenix's aunt before nodding her head. "Y-You may see her, Courtney." The Constrictai woman nodded her head in thanks before softly walking up to the side of the bed. Courtney studied the young child, who had yet to notice her standing there, thoughtfully. Phoenix certainly was a pretty little girl with red and yellow stripes on her wrists and stomach like her father while she had light gray stripes running down her neck from her mother. What Courtney didn't understand completely was why the other snakes discriminated the young child for being who she was. Yes, Phoenix was a Coraltrie and Rare Red Phase Bush Viper hybrid, one of Amazonite's precious children whom she didn't know lived until today. Nevertheless, the child needed to be loved unconditionally. Fortunately, for Phoenix, Courtney and Ishmael, who had came with her, both knew someone very special that would give Phoenix the love that she so desperately need in her young life. Ishmael gently knelt down beside the bed and tapped Phoenix on her foot.

Sage tried to separate Phoenix's arm s she could lay a cold wet rag on the deep scratches. Phoenix struggled against her until Courtney put a reassuring hand on Phoenix's shoulder so Sage could wrap it around her arm. Sage pulled away so Courtney and Ishmael could deal with her. Midnight nodded at her, letting her know she would stay with them. Sage left the room and walked over to take care of Enzo. Solarflame walked to the entrance. "Sage." Sage turned around with an open mouth. "Solarflame..." She walked over to her and gave her a hug. She was too lost for words to ask the questions she wanted to ask her. Solarflame patted her back and leaned her arm towards Enzo. "He's so handsome." She spoke quietly, lightly rubbing his cheek as he slept. She didn't think he would recognize her, he was so young when she left. Sage pulled away from her and sat down near the end of the bed. "Oh Solarflame, he is. He has so much of you in him, he's the sweetest." Sage said, excitement in her voice. Solarflame just stared at her small son with sad eyes.

Phoenix trembled, despite the kind looks that that the two Constrictai gave her. Once the mother introduced herself and her son, the name Ishmael slightly rang a bell in her mind. She drew her knees to her chest and waited for the two Constrictai to start talking. After a minute or two of deafening silence, Phoenix spoke sharply. "Well? What're you two waiting for? Go ahead and start yelling at me!" The two Constrictai had braced themselves for Phoenix's outburst, however, they were caught off guard at how angry and empty her voice sounded. Courtney blinked back her tears for the young girl and frowned thoughtfully. "Why would Ishmael and I want to yell at you, Phoenix?" Ishmael carefully allowed his large hand to gently caress the young girl's shoulder before allowing his mother to translate for him "Why would we want to yell at you? You've been through too much already."

Solarflame jolted at the child's outburst, Enzo shifting in his bed. She lay a comforting hand on his head. "It's Phoenix, she's been having a rough day." Sage whispered. Solarflame nodded. "I heard...I was surprised Shadowfang bore a child..." She whispered back. "As was I...though I know Rowan had made new mating rights, including breeding with different serpentine..." Solarflame nodded her head. It made sense, and if the general allowed it, then Shadowfang wasn't in trouble, though she could see it rubbing Cornelius the wrong way. "It wasn't that big a deal, but it was Amazonite, a general. Rowan and her had gotten into a really bad argument, which didn't help Phoenix's case. Our tribe still has been a bit...distant towards mating with different serpentine...so seeing a half-breed like Phoenix can be a bit of a shock." Solarflame nodded. She was taught in her tribe, and was sure a lot of the elders told her tribe mates, that mating with different serpentine could lead to very harmful effects for the child. So, it was common that the Coraltrie breed with Coraltrie, not because they thought half-breeds were filthy unwanted rat, but because they were scared of the outcome of the child. And usually judged the parents of one for their negligence towards the possible side-effects and how the tribe would treat them

Phoenix harshly blinked at how her words directed back at her in a gentle and loving way. She shifted closer to the wall and deeply wished she could simply melt in the shadows, of course she knew that wasn't going to happen. The small child huffed as she carefully regarded answering the question or not. It took her a few minutes though before she worked up the courage to start talking. "I was told..." she started slowly. "that being a hybrid was a curse and that I was mistake being born. That no one would ever want me and that I should just dig a hole and die to save everyone the heartache of having to kill me themselves. I'm shit. I'm trash." With each harsh word that she spoke, Phoenix felt her defenses chipping away as she continued to effortlessly list all the horrible she's been called and told over the years. "I was told that I was born from a slutty bitch and my father was/is a bastard. That I'll never be nothing in this life..." The tiny girl felt fresh tears in her eyes as she remembered Cornelius' words. "I-I shouldn't be a-alive right now!" Courtney brought her hand to her mouth to muffle a sob that escaped her throat. Phoenix's aunt was equally horrified at the new information. "P-Phoenix" she began "W-Why d-didn't you tell m-me or u-uncles all this?" A loud snarl erupted from Phoenix as she turned to look at her aunt. "Because you wouldn't care anyway, Aunt Midnight!" she screamed. "Nobody gave two cents about me since the day that I got here! As soon as I got comfortable being away from home and my mammy, everything started fall apart! I could see that in everyone's eyes that I didn't belong in -THEIR- tribe! I didn't belong in -THEIR- life! I don't...belong anywhere!" Phoenix's voice quivered like small child she was - Alone and desperately without the love she needed. She curled her hands into tight fists. "I hate my dad! I HATE him! He would have been better off if he killed me off to start with!" Phoenix spat out bitterly.

"That is quite enough." Solarflame said from the entrance. "Those are hateful words, shouldn't be repeated ever." She scolded, pointing her finger at her. "Nothing is wrong with you, so stop this self-hating. " Solarflame walked over and stood over her. "Now, apologize for the language, and dry your tears. You are not trash."

Phoenix grumbled "It's true though..." She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. "You're pretty...I'm nothing." Before Solarflame say anything else, Courtney jumped in. "Phoenix, look at me." she commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. The young girl hesitantly lifted her head up from her arms and turned to look up the female Constrictai. "I'm sorry for cussing, missus." she stated a in a low tone. Courtney softened her demeanor before gently lifting the surprisingly light eight year old and setting her down on her lap. "Honey, everyone is different from each other. Why...if we were all the same then life would get pretty boring quick." The young girl absent mindedly nodded as if she heard this all before. Sensing that, Courtney tried for different approach. "Do you have favorite song that you like to song, honey?" Phoenix shirked back from the question but she shyly nodded. "Yes, missus." The older woman smiled at the answer. "Would you mind telling me what it is? I would love to hear it." "It's called...'Hush-a-Bye'. It's a lullaby that my mammy sang to me...and my brother." she sighed sadly looking down at her claws. "May I hear how it goes?" Courtney asked sweetly. Phoenix made eye contact with the woman before nodding. Taking a deep breath, Phoenix began to sing in a sweet voice.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Black and bays, dapples, grays,  
All the pretty little horses.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.

Sage listened to the lullaby, stroking Enzo's cheek. Solarflame closed her eyes, listening deeply to the lullaby until it ended. She placed her hand on Phoenix's shoulder, slightly smiling. "You have a lovely voice Phoenix." Phoenix grinned just a little bit before looking down again. "You are special, don't let anyone put you down because of your lineage. It doesn't matter." Solarflame said, getting up from her seat by Phoenix, walking out of the room, glancing back at the young girl before leaving the nursery. "I'll be back Sage, I just need to look for someone."

After Solarflame left, Ishmael scooted over by his mother and tapped Phoenix on her shoulder to get her attention. Phoenix turned her head to look at the warrior just as he reached out, picked her up, and set her lightly on his lap. She gave out a startled yelp in the process but once she settled down on Ishmael's lap, Phoenix slowly relaxed. "You...are...a...precious child...of God. Never forget that, Phoenix." a croaky voice spoke.

Solarflame hurried along through the crowd. The sky was turning into a dark shade of hue over the horizon. She wished to retrieve Amazonite so Phoenix could have some of her mother's own comfort and love. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find Amazonite's familiar, brilliant colors amongst the crowd. She then thought of Cornelius, maybe Amazonite followed him. She looked over the empty arena and walked over, but couldn't see anybody. She sighed until she noticed the medical tent, the one place she hadn't checked besides the tribe mates homes. She walked over to the tent, lifting the tarp to find Shadowfang resting on a cot, Amazonite, and two other males chatting with him.

Tsavorite was holding a polite conversation with Dominic while Amazonite sat down in a chair a little ways from Shadowfang's cot. From the dark circles around her eyes, Solarflame could only guess that Amazonite have had a heart to heart to conversation with Shadowfang and was worn out in the process. Dominic noticed Solarflame at the front of the tent and rose up from his seat in surprise. "Solarflame?" Shadowfang's breathing hitched in surprise causing Lupis to reach over and dap a wet cloth on his face and neck. "Solarflame?" repeated Amazonite in a hushed tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Mistress Solarflame, is that really you?" Shadowfang turned his head a bit towards the entrance. Solarflame approached him, kneeling by his bedside. "Yes it is Shadowfang, I'm glad you have stayed with us." She replied. "Have you yet to show yourself to the rest of the tribe?" Shadowfang asked. "For the time being, though I plan on staying now..." She answered quietly. "I'm glad." Shadowfang said, relaxing in his cot. Solarflame picked off a speck of dirt on his robe before sanding up again. "Amazonite, I came to find out where you were. Your daughter needs you at the nursery. I would be pleased if you would do so."

Tsavorite tightly hugged his mother's arm as he bounced softly in place. He was finally going to get to see his sister again after a long day waiting. "Mammy." he started "Come on, lets go see Phoenix. I know that you want too. Please...lets go see her!" The young boy felt his eyes watering not just from excitement but from pain seeing his mother act so hesitantly. Finally, after what seemed like a eternity to Tsavorite, his mother turned her head at him and sadly smiled. "All right, Tsavorite. Lets go see your sister." Tsavorite gave a loud whoop of joy before tugging, or trying to, Amazonite from her seat. The leader slithered toward the exit before pausing suddenly and looking back over her shoulder. She sighed tiredly. "I hope that you recover soon, Shadowfang. Many prayers of peace, good health, and...forgiveness are sent your way. Good night." Amazonite quickly slithered out of the tent before Shadowfang or his brothers could reply back.

Solarflame breathed in calmly, happy to see Amazonite going with her excited son to see Phoenix. Dominic and Lupus felt a bit awkward in the silence, both standing up and wishing Shadowfang goodnight before leaving the tent after Amazonite. Shadowfang lay still, his grey eyes pointed to the ceiling. "I won't be able to lay in rest, knowing what I've done...lady Solarflame, I would be at comfort if you were to bless me a goodnight." Solarflame nodded at Shadow's request, placing a hand on his forehead and whispering in a soothing, angelic voice. Once she was done, Shadowfang breathed out quietly before shutting his eyes. Solarflame herself felt tired and weak and fell into another cot to rest.

Phoenix was curled up fast asleep when Tsavorite ran into the room and climbed on top of the bed to hug her. "Easy there, Tsavorite." Courtney chided gently. "Phoenix is...very tired right now." she added sensitively. The boy furrowed his eye ridges down at his sister before noticing the bandage on her right arm. He let a tiny gasp of shock escape his lips as he gingerly reached out and touched the bandage lightly. "P-Phoenix?" he whimpered. The color of his scales paled greatly in contrast to his sister healthy color. "W-who d-did t-this to you?" Amazonite had just slithered into the room when she heard overhead the last few words that her son said. The scales on the back of her neck and head rose slightly in worry. "W-what's wrong, Tsavorite?" she stuttered slithering over to her daughter's beside. Amazonite covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a loud gasp once she noticed the bloody bandage. "Tsavorite, scoot over." she commanded. Tsavorite did as he was told and scooted over to give Amazonite room as she lightly sat down beside Phoenix. "Nini tukiyo ili mimi, mwali?" Amazonite murmured softly while gently brushing Phoenix's cheek.

Phoenix only mumbled in response, a bit too tired to recognize Amazonite's voice. Sage had watched Amazonite walk in and gasp, so she decided she would be the one to tell her what had happened. "Amazonite." She spoke from her place close to Enzo. Amazonite turned around to Sage. " Phoenix had a breakdown, and I don't know if was a rash or something else but she had been scratching her arm, so I had to put a bandage on it." Sage informed her. Amazonite merely nodded before returning her attention to her daughter. She lightly shook her awake, Phoenix blinking her eyes and immediately hugging her mother with a chirp of surprise. Both mother and daughter spoke in their native tongue back and forth. Amazonite was told what had happened to make Phoenix so upset and hurt herself. It hurt her to hear all those nasty words Phoenix told herself and repeated what others had said. Courtney waited patiently for the two to catch up before speaking. Midnight rubbed Raven's back then told him to go and help Sage around while she stayed to comfort Phoenix if she needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Solarflame looked down at the vase in her hand, taking a small sip as Ruu drunk the entire liquid from the vase, one hand around her baby boy, who she named Fenrir. It sounded nice until Ruu explained it was originated from an old tale of a monstrous wolf, no surprise to Solarflame. Fenrir was a quiet, patient baby, almost impossible to find a glimmer of Ruu in him. Solarflame kept a close eye on the both of them. She tugged her robe tighter around her as she saw familiar faces stroll past

Chrysoberyl felt the scales on his head and back of his neck rise once he felt Solarflame's robe be drawn tighter around her. Fenrir suddenly babbled causing Chrysoberyl to break his concentration and look behind him. The young baby smacked his tiny tips while Ruu carefully tipped the vase to his small mouth. The warrior smiled warmly at the mother and child before turning his attention back to Solarflame.

Solarflame watched the familiar faces pass, unaware of her presence. She let out a soft sigh of relief as she relaxed her tense shoulders. "Does little Fenrir want to see a fight, want to see a little action?" Ruu said in a high, excited voice that got Fenrir excited too with a soft squeal of laughter. Solarflame began to have second thoughts on seeing the fight. She knew she wanted to know the winner, but she didn't think her heart could take the stress of seeing blood drawn, or her husband become battered and bruised, or an actual death...

Seated at another table nearby, Amazonite talked quietly to Sphalerite while Tsavorite was seated next to Ishmael, playing with a small deck of cards. "What will happen to us if Cornelius should win?" Amazonite quietly asked. She kept in mind to whisper as calmly as she could so not to worry the Courtney. Sphalerite took a long draught from his vase before answering in a thoughtful wise tone. "We must remember to trust the Lord, Amazonite, we can't lean against our understanding. God will protect, provide, and lead us through this valley that we are in." Sphalerite reached out and cupped his wife's cheek. "We need to trust and let go of everything that has been holding us back. You and I...need to do that." Amazonite nodded slowly as she absorbed the wise advice that her husband had said to her. She took in a shaky breath as she leaned her head against Sphalerite's shoulder and began to pray. "Lord...I need you right now. We all need you. Things are about to much worse soon and...I'm scared of the outcome, God." she curled her fingers around her husband's as she carried on quietly. "Please...please take care of Phoenix, she needs you so much right now. My baby girl is hurting horribly on the inside just like her older brother and i know that I am to blame for that. Lord, if...our secret gets out please, Lord, help us to stand strong and not give away to fear. Lord, the battle has not yet to rage outside, however on the inside the battle as already started. Lord, I give everything over to you and I humbly lay it down at your feet. In your holy precious name I pray, Amen." Sphalerite and few of the other raised their heads up from praying along with Amazonite. They were all nervous but all they had to do was give their burdens and cares to the Heavenly Father and place their faith in him. They would get through this valley no matter what.

Rowan was talking quietly with Luka. He needed her support and wise words to get him through another battle. Cornelius was bigger and stronger, and he could only pull so many clever tricks. Hopefully, Cornelius was still as he was in the last battle, blinded by anger. Luka placed special bronze armor with a special green cape attached on his back and shoulders. "You just believe in yourself, and you'll be fine." Luka said, fixing a broken plate in his armor. Rowan was about to thank her when he heard a silence suddenly befall the fraction of his tribe who was already waiting around the battle arena. Rowan pulled away from Luka to investigate. His tribe members cleared away to reveal his opponent and his followers. Cornelius and his team...looked different. Cornelius had more scars across his, his fangs had grown sharper and his claws as well. Shadowfang looked weaker, skinny with roughed up scales, and he had a limp in his right leg. The others seemed to be in the middle, while slightly slimmer or tired, were much more threatening as well. Rowan frowned as he neared the ring, a large ditch with a sharp, steel fence around it. Cornelius seemed to be ready for a fight as one of his followers placed a metal mask around him. Luka, while slightly disturbed, managed to look unfazed by their appearance as she placed a gold metal helmet on Rowan's face.

A hush fell among the crowd as the two competitors began walking toward the middle of the ring. Up in the judge's stand stood an elderly gray Coraltrie wearing a blue robe and a solemn expression. The judge's name was Cadmus. Before he spoke out to the anxious crowd, he studied the two armed males below him. To his right, Cornelius stood at his position in determination to destroy the current leader facing him. On his left, Cadmus studied to the young leader who had been training tirelessly for the last few days for this exact moment. Rowan had a been a good change for the entire tribe, even if a few of the tribe members didn't think that. He was young and determined to move the tribe forward instead of clinging bitterly to the past as Cornelius had during his rule. The elder shook his head before slamming the end of this staff to silence the crowd. "We all know why we are here today so there is no need to explain anything." He turned his head to look at Cornelius. "Before I announce the fight to begin, do you have a request, Cornelius?" Up in the stands, Amazonite grabbed her staff until her claw tips dug into the wood. Sphalerite placed his hand on top of Amazonite and gave it firm reassuring squeeze. The ex-leader smiled wickedly as he made his request loud and clear. "I would like to see Phoenix." The crowd gasped in shock. Cornelius continued as he made eye contact with the R.R.P. leader herself. "Daughter of Amazonite and Shadowfang!"

Shadowfang was not fazed by Cornelius' bellow. He knew he would ask for Phoenix, despite his disregard of the rules to Cornelius, they did not become strangers to each other. Solarflame squinted her eyes. Shadowfang and Amazonite? She held her hand to her lips in disbelief. How come she never told her? Why was she kept in the dark about this? She tried her best to peer through the crowd, finding a glance of a weak Shadowfang looking several years older than she remembered. It had been a while since she last saw the strong male. Rowan glared, hoping Cornelius wasn't going to pull anything. It was slightly embarrassing but he tried to look emotionless, watching Cornelius' steps as he walked towards the left side of the arena. Shadowfang's brothers and sister walked up to the front with little Phoenix in front. They stopped, having Phoenix walk a few more steps in front. Cornelius stuck his weapon into the dirt before standing in front of her, scanning. This was the first time he had ever seen an inbreed of his own kind. He knew the story, and it was hard not to hate Amazonite for it. While he wished it was Amazonite he was standing over, he kneeled down in front of the girl with an unreadable expression. He scratched his chin before speaking. "I know it's not your fault you are the product of a lust-filled relationship. If I had stayed leader, and you were just a tiny egg, you wouldn't be around anymore. Consider yourself lucky."

The young girl only stared back him with a blank expression until he stood back up, grabbed his weapon and walked back to the other side of the ring. She stood there for a minute more before turning around and walking back to her aunt and uncle. Phoenix wasn't new to being told that she didn't belong or was a mistake. She blinked back a few tears as her aunt gently pushed her toward Uncle Lupis. No! She shook her head. She will not break down in front of these people. They didn't care for her and neither should anyone! All she was, in their eyes, an accident. A mistake. A...worthless person. Phoenix hugged her knees close to her as her uncle, Lupis, sat her on his lap and rubbed her on the back.

Lupis and Midnight shared a glance before they turned back to the battle arena. Cornelius passed Rowan with a sneer, before standing on his own side of the ring. Rowan curled his fists tightly on his weapon. They both had swords, not quite like the kind that they acquired in battle. This made sure that nobody would die in the arena, though there was no proof of it. There was no whistle or yell or slamming of an object. Only silence, and it stayed that way. Cornelius didn't move an inch, something he hadn't done in his last battle. It made Rowan anxious and charge himself. They wielded their swords, and they collided together, slicing and clanking their blades. Cornelius moved backwards, then forwards, making Rowan walk back. Cornelius made a hitch in Rowan's shoulder armor, making him try to stay calm again to avoid the blade's contact again. They swords met each other again, smacking one another violently and quickly. Cornelius edged the blade downward causing Rowan to need to bend to keep his hands on his sword. Cornelius slammed his foot the flat tip of Rowan's blade and punched him in the face. Rowan fell over from the contact, quickly moving his feet before Cornelius could get him again. Cornelius discarded the blades and chased after Rowan, pulling his back armor and slamming him back on the ground. He kept him still as he pushed his hardened fists repeatedly in Rowan's face. Solarflame watched Cornelius vent his rage on Rowan's mask, forgetting to breath and nearly falling over if it wasn't for her hand wrapped tightly around the fence bars. Rowan kicked Cornelius in the groin, causing him to lean back from the force, giving Rowan the perfect time to escape while he had the chance.

Suddenly, a loud cheer escaped from Skalidor's throat "COME ON, ROWN, FINISH HIM!" Beside Solarflame, Chrysoberyl and Diamond rose to their feet and began chanting encouragement to Rowan as well. "ROWAN, YOU CAN DO IT! GET HIM! FIGHT HIM!" Solarflame's jaws dropped as Courtney and Sphalerite began to cheer too. Courtney was definitely loud much to young Fenrir's displeasure.

It seemed the entire tribe was now bustling in yells and roars. Rowan reached for his sword, sliding Cornelius' sword in the dirt, covered in dust. Cornelius growled as he approached him, dodging Rowan's silver sword slicing the air around him. Rowan clenched his teeth as he swung his sword down from high in the air, just above Cornelius' head. Cornelius stopped it with his bare hand, kicking his foot in Rowan's stomach, still clinging tight to his weapon. He pulled his weapon back, slicing Cornelius' palm. He kept his pain silent, letting his hand fall in a fist.

"FINISH HIM OFF, ROWAN! FINISH CORNELIUS!" Sphalerite and the other of the group turned their heads in shock to see Amazonite standing up and raising her staff in the air even after Cornelius had publicly humiliated her. Sphalerite quickly shook his shock off before cupping his hands around his mouth and resumed yelling.

Cornelius slid over in the dirt, grabbing his sword in time as Rowan caught up to him. He grasped the handle with his bloody palm, whacking his sword against Rowan's. They continued to collide the blades, just as Rowan sliced his sword into Cornelius ' stomach. Cornelius pulled back, holding his side. He pulled off his mask and ran back into battle suddenly, slamming his sword into Rowan's dented mask, making it slide off his face, causing a bloody cut near his eye.

The crowd gasped in response. The battle was nearing to the climax. Each side hope that one their chosen leader would overpower the other and finish the battle once and for all.

Rowan and Cornelius forced their swords back into battle, determined to reign victorious. During the fury of battle, Rowan lost his left shoulder armor to another blow by Cornelius' sword as he had cut Cornelius in the arm. Suddenly as Cornelius charged at him, Rowan hit his sword across Cornelius' leg, making him fall over.

Thinking quickly Rowan brought his foot down on Cornelius' neck and cut off his air. Somewhere in the crowd a woman gasped. Rowan panted heavily as he brought his sword and pointed the tip at Cornelius' face. "It's over...Cornelius."

Cornelius held a hardened his expression until he let out a sigh in defeat. Rowan stepped off him as Cornelius picked himself up, and walked away, back to his loyal followers.

Silence only ensued for a minute before Constrictai and R.R.P. clan burst out in a loud array of roars and cheers! "ROWAN WINS!" Skalidor bellowed loud enough to be heard across the camp. Courtney pulled Ishmael into a tight hug as she jumped up and down. "YES! YES! YES! PRAISE THE LORD, ROWAN WON!"

Rowan was let through the fence, taking off his armor, Luka and his mother reuniting with him, and tending to his wounds. The quiet and lonesome right area was occupied by Cornelius and his followers. Cornelius sat down exhausted and tired as Wisteria tended to his wounds. Cornelius couldn't find hatred or disappointment in his friends eyes, but he doubted very much that they would follow him again for another five years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

After the battle was over and the crowd dispersed, Skalidor and Courtney made their way over where Rowan was resting. Amazonite watched Tsavorite silently as he played "Peek-a-Boo" with Fenrir. "Where's...Fenrir?" cooed Tsavorite covering his face with his hands. Fenrir wiggled excitedly in his mother's arms as he waited for Tsavorite to reveal himself. Gentle fingers began ticking his sides as Tsavorite cried out. "There he is!" The baby let out a loud squeal alerting several passing members of his presence. Ruu gently covered her son's mouth and said "Fenrir hush!" Tsavorite quickly excused himself before returning to his mother's side. Amazonite raised her hand to rub her son on the head but quickly let it fall to her side. "Come on, son, lets...see if we can find your sister." The eight year old nodded self consciously before trailing after his mother.

Solarflame found herself sitting down by herself, quietly in thought. She felt bad, she wanted to do something. She didn't feel like just leaving. She was happy for Rowan to be able to reign again, but what of Cornelius?

"Is everything all right?" asked a familiar voice. Solarflame looked over her shoulder to see Chrysoberyl holding two bowls of stew. He gently placed the bowl of soup in front of her before setting down his own and taking a seat across from Solarflame. Solarflame looked down at her bowl and sniffed the contents. "What is this?" Chrysoberyl took a tentative sip before smacking his lips. "It's vegetable soup."

Solarflame tasted the soup hesitantly, sighing lightly. "It's delicious." Solarflame said. "I've never tasted anything like it, Rowan has definitely gave my tribe an impact."

Chrysoberyl smiled before he took a drink from his vase of water. "It could use less of the heavy seasoning in my opinion". Solarflame nodded her head in understanding. The R.R.P. clan had sensitive stomachs to new food outside their natural diet. Chrysoberyl swallowed the last bite of his stew before pushing the bowl away. He waited until Solarflame finished eating before he started talking. "How do you feel now Rowan had successfully secured his place as leader again?"

"Relieved. " Solarflame said, leaning against her chair. "I'm glad also, I hear he has better relationships with the other tribes." Solarflame finished. She took a deep breath, thinking about Cornelius. She got up from her seat, wondering if he had left or not. "I'll be back, I have to see..." she trailed off as she walked through a crowd. She stopped as she looked over the empty arena, her son and daughter talking and hugging Cornelius as the rest of his company were talking amongst themselves. Redstar was catching up with Redbud and Scarlett.

Shadowfang was nowhere to be seen, so more than likely he went to see his daughter. Solarflame guessed while she tried to make up her mind whether or not to greet her children. "MOM!" a cry broke Solarflame from her thoughts. Startled, she looked down in the arena to see Jade looking up at her with tears streaming down her face. Jade's cry caused Cornelius and the others turn to look up at Solarflame. She flicked her eyes away from Cornelius' after she saw the familiar flicker of hope pass through his eyes. Their marriage was over and nothing would ever change Cornelius' mind but Cornelius didn't know that.

Solarflame rubbed her daughter's head as she clung tightly to her robe. Her son, Keash, approached her as well, hugging her tightly. She embraced her children before looking back up. Cornelius was still sitting down, staring, as Saffron and Firescar bounded towards her. "Where you been? We missed you, I can't believe you are here!" Solarflame only smiled shyly at the crowd until she separated from her kids. "I'm so sorry for leaving you." She spoke sorrowfully. The kids forgave her and held on to her arms. Solarflame now had to talk with Cornelius.

"I need to go talk with your father now, kids." Solarflame announced as she gently pulled away. Keash and Jade nodded before walking off to stay with the others. A few feet away rattling of beads told her that Chrysoberyl was nearby watching her in case things started to go bad. She held back a shiver as she began to descend the flight of stairs. Thousands of thoughts began to whirl in her mind as she slowly crossed walked the long distance between her and her ex-husband. "Oh, God...what I'm going to do? What am I going to say?" Solarflame asked herself. Then Courtney's voice popped in to her head saying. "When you are afraid and feel like you're alone. Pray. God hears you, Solarflame. Don't be afraid to talk to him." Courtney's voice soon faded from her mind, giving Solarflame reassurance. She walked to the other side of the arena so that she could pray out of Cornelius' sight. She took a deep cleansing breath before she started. "God...it's me, Solarflame. I-I'm really scared right now because I'm about to meet the man that drove me away after five long years. I-if it isn't too much trouble would you please give me peace?" Courtney had explained to her early on that there wasn't a 'right way' or 'wrong way' to pray and God wasn't going to strike her down for praying in a way that made her feel comfortable. All that she was required to do was to humble herself down and allow God to work in her life. As she finished praying, tears rolled down Solarflame's cheeks in torrents. She looked up to the sky and whispered a watery 'Thank You." before picking herself off the ground and wiping the tears from her eyes. Solarflame knew now that God was on her side and He would be with her every step of the way as she reunited with her husband.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Cornelius spoke, standing up carefully not to open his wounds again. Bloody gauze was wrapped around his hands and stomach. It nearly seemed impossible before, but he had turned more gruffer and dark than before. He was tired and seemed almost hopeless. She didn't even think he had the strength or ambition to wait another five years to fight with Rowan. "I wanted to see how it turned out." Solarflame responded, arms crossed. Cornelius rubbed his snout with his knuckles and sat back down on his seat. "Yeah, well I hope it was worth your time." Solarflame found herself walking over closer to him. "What will you do now?" she asked. Cornelius slithered his tongue out, rubbing his chin. "I already wasted my followers years of their lives spent on me, I think it's only fair for them to stay." "And you?" "...I'm going to find someplace quiet...to rest..." He trailed off, then blinked his eyes up at Solarflame. "I'm hoping you might come with me-" He saw the hesitant in her eyes, then looked back down to the ground. "-or at least, stay with the kids." Solarflame looked back at Jade and Keash. She felt a wave of guilt fill her heart up and she cringed. "I'll look after my children, I can't leave them now, or my tribe." Solarflame uttered from her lips. "That's what I need-" She continued. "This is the life we should be looking for. Faithful friends from different tribes, no discrimination between half-breeds and full breeds, rules that give others more freedom to choose..." She stopped herself before she got carried away. A gust of wind rolled by blowing in her face. She shielded her eyes but Cornelius was unfazed. He grabbed his white, tattered old robe and swung it around his shoulders, picking up his scarred weapon. Solarflame tasted the dry air before speaking again, "I want you to understand..." Cornelius didn't turn around, his shoulder looking tense. "I hope one day, I do." "Then maybe, I wouldn't make it harder for anybody else...but I can't, I can't..." Cornelius held the handle of his sword close to him.

"Then why can't you, Cornelius?" Solarflame uttered clenching her fists into tight balls. Cornelius briefly looked at her before turning attention somewhere else. "You really hurt me over the years, you know that?" Solarflame turned her attention to her son and daughter. "Keash. Jade, would you mind giving me and your father some privacy, please?" Keash and Jade gave their mother a worried look before obeying her request. Once the children were on the other side of the arena, Solarflame turned her attention back to Cornelius. She gritted her teeth together and felt tears prick her eyes. "Ever since Rowan first overthrew you, you've become hell-bent on revenge! You ignored your kids! You became a recluse and you know what, Cornelius?!" Solarflame growled. "You DESEVERED to be removed from your title as general!" Solarflame's chest heaved heavily from saying so many things in one breath. After a second of heavy silence, Solarflame lifted her head up and locked eye contact with the battered Coraltrie. "We're through, Cornelius. Our marriage is over." Cornelius' eyes flew open at the last words. He gripped the handle on his weapon tightly. "W-what did you say, Solarflame?" His ex-wife only looked him with cool eyes before speaking in a cracked voice. "Y-you h-heard me, C-Cornelius. Our m-marriage is over." Solarflame spun around on her foot before Cornelius had a chance to say anything else. A R.R.P. warrior suddenly stepped out of the arena's shadows, surprising Cornelius, to escort his distraught wife out of the arena, leaving him and their two kids alone.

Keash and Jade looked torn, looking to their father for guidance. He merely spared a glance at them before taking his leave. Jade began to slowly follow him when Keash stopped her. "Stay here." He said before following Cornelius. Solarflame pushed Chrysoberyl away from her. "I need to be alone." She wrapped her cloak tighter around her as she ran ahead. Wisteria noticed Cornelius walking away and put it upon herself to gather up her friends. She looked over to see Redstar enjoying himself with his mate and couldn't find it in her to tear them apart, he was only following them because of Firescar. She found Firescar with his mother and father and avoided them, going to find Everett and Shadowfang. "Everett, where is Shadowfang, we are leaving." Everett seemed to be at lost to words. "Wisteria...I don't think I can move on again." Wisteria snorted in response. "Where is Shadowfang then?" Everett pointed towards the nursery. Wisteria took a deep breath, seeing Shadowfang with his daughter, reunited after so long. She let out a heavy sigh, it was so much easier to let go when you had nothing to cling on to. Besides, she didn't think Shadowfang would make it without a medic if they continued onwards on their lonesome trail. Wisteria turned away and slipped through the crowd.

*Wisteria sighed, looking at the back of Shadowfang as he watched his daughter avoid him. So that was the price of his loyalty to Cornelius. She wished he had chose differently. She leaned in her head by his ear, whispering. "Cornelius is leaving, will you be joining me?" Shadowfang stared blankly, moving his head slightly before picking himself up. "Wait...I want you to think about something, Your health, I'm not the best health professional." Shadowfang passed her, sighing outwardly. "I'm tired now...I want to spend however long I have in rest with my friends and family. I only ask you try to convince Cornelius to stay." Wisteria looked at him, the voices of other serpentine passing by ignoring their conversation arose. "I will try." She said, patting his shoulder, then taking his arm to find a medical ward or a place to sleep. She found a distant hut with a large tarp, rows of cots lined inside. "You can rest here in peace. I'll tell Rubydust you are here." She said, leading him to a cot to lay on. Their hands let go of each other as Wisteria left solemnly.


	4. Chapter 3 (Inside Look)

Extra. (Inside Look)

(What had happened.)

"NO!" Phoenix screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DIDN'T WANT ME AND NOW I DON'T WANT YOU!" She roughly shoved Shadowfang off of her and bared her fangs at him. The tiny girl seemed fine at first saying hello to her dad but soon as he crouched down to hug her, something inside of her snapped. Shadowfang blinked in shock at his daughter's reaction. "W-what?" he stammered while picking himself back up. He waited for a moment before he spoke again. "Phoenix, listen. When I left you here, I left you under the care of your aunt and uncles and Sage because I knew that you would be safe out of harm's way. I thought about what was best for you." A light but muddled ringing resounded in his ears in turn. Shadowfang cringed in pain at the sudden attack. Wait. Phoenix, his own daughter, attacked him? He was dumbfounded at the revelation. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Phoenix..." "NO! Y-YOU L-LISTEN TO ME!" by the stuttering of words, Shadowfang knew that his daughter was breaking down. "YOU L-LEFT ME HERE, IN THIS PLACE, ALL O-ON MY OWN! I B-BARELY KNEW ANYONE, ESPECIALLY MY AUNT A-AND UNCLES! Y-YOU H-HAVEN'T B-BEEN H-HERE TO HELP M-ME, OR S-SOOTHE, OR C-COMFORT M-ME WHEN I-I N-NEEDED IT MOST!" The eight year old paused to catch her breath before continuing. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I C-CRIED YOUR N-NAME OUT AT NIGHT, WAITING FOR THE D-DAY THAT YOU CAME BACK? H-HOW MANY TIMES WAS I TOLD THAT WAS NOTHING BUT FREAKSHOW, AN OUTCAST, A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?" The small scales on the back of Phoenix neck and head rose in anger. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in buckets after holding them back for so long. "YOU LEFT ME BEHIND WITHOUT A WORD OF GOOD-BYE, BABA! YOU LEFT THIS CAMP WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO NEED YOU THE MOST! BUT NO! ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS FINDING YOUR EX-LEADER AND HELPING HIM GET HIS PLACE BACK!" The halfling took several steps back from her father until she was standing a foot away. Phoenix' tiny body shook roughly with uncontrolled sobs. "A-ALL Y-YOU CARED ABOUT W-WAS YOURSELF! Y-YOU NEVERED C-CARED A-ABOUT ME!" She wrapped her arms around herself as she glared at her father. "Y-YOU HURT ME, BABA, Y-YOU HURT ME! AND FOR THAT, I-I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" Phoenix stomped her foot before screwing her eyes shut. Just when Shadowfang thought his daughter was through, Phoenix screamed at the top of her lungs "I HATE YOU!" The Serpentine who happened to be a few feet from the scene were startled at the proclamation. One snake gasped as they watched they young girl roughly yanked a few scales off of her arm. That was the first time that they ever seen Phoenix do something like that. She was such a sweet and pleasant child that was always ready to help someone. They hadn't known, or paid close attention for that matter, that Phoenix was suffering so bad. Usually she kept a positive attitude; even after she was scolded, or left out of some of the children games. Phoenix paid no attention to the crowd that she had unknowingly attracted. She threw one of her scales at her father's chest before muttering in a darker tone. "I h-hate you and everyone else in t-this t-tribe. No one w-wanted me a-and now I don't want t-them. I d-don't belong anywhere. Never will." Before her father or anyone in the crowd could stop her, Phoenix swiftly turned on her heels and slipped into the shadows of the tents.

(End Flashback)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Final Chapter

Wisteria left to go after Cornelius, running across the warm sand. The sky began to be a mix of gold, pink and yellow. It was just around sunset. Rowan was in his study, relaxing and enjoying after his victory. Luka poured him a drink as his close friends surrounded him on different seats, chatting and laughing.

Sphalerite and a few others of the clan stood in the background trying to enjoy the festive air but it nearly impossible without knowing where Amazonite and Tsavorite was. The tent flap suddenly opened by one of the guards to allow Chrysoberyl through. The high ranking warrior's eyes were hollow as he quietly weaved his way to his companions. "Enjoying the meat, I see?" he rumbled to a few Coraltrie members he passed. Sphalerite raised his scales slightly in worry at the troubled expression Chrysoberyl wore. "Any luck?" Sphalerite asked. Chrysoberyl paused in taking sip from his vase and flashed Sphalerite a confused look. "About what, sir?" Sphalerite hesitated slightly. He was aware that everyone in the room knew that Phoenix was step-daughter, including the Constrictai , but it still felt so weird for him to call her 'daughter' out loud. He quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, did you have any luck finding my daughter?" Chrysoberyl barely nodded his head that Sphalerite almost missed the gesture. "I didn't see her personally, per say, sir, but I did hear her hollering from where I was at." The second-in-command drew his eye-ridges together at the report. "Where were you exactly, Chrysoberyl?" The other male sighed. "I was comforting, Solarflame, sir, when I heard Phoenix screaming." The colors of Sphalerite's scales paled slightly at the news. "About what? Do you know?" Sphalerite asked worriedly. "Yes, sir. Phoenix was, from what I understood, screaming at Shadowfang and..." Chrysoberyl drifted off. "And?!" snapped Sphalerite. "It wasn't pretty to hear to her screaming, sir. Apparently, she just 'snapped' after being away from her father so long and when he tried to embrace her, Phoenix suffered a mental and emotional breakdown." Chrysoberyl explained sorrowfully. "Sir, she said some pretty dark things to Shadowfang and...I'm concerned for her mental state. For an eight year old, she holds a lot of anger and resentment." Chrysoberyl sadly shook his head before taking another draught of his drink. After a long silence, Sphalerite spoke up again. "W-what about Amazonite or my son, Chrysoberyl? Did you find them?" The warrior only shook his head 'No' at the answer.

Sage made her way through the party crowd, all the way to the nursery where she knew she would find Phoenix. Her uncles had left her in Midnight's care for reasons they didn't explain. Sage opened the tarp and placed her vase of water by Enzo's bed to calm down a small fever he was having. It was nothing severe, but she made sure to take extra care of him. Once she placed a wet rag on his forehead, she made her way to another small room where Midnight and her youngest son, Raven, where trying to get her to stop her light crying. Sage knelt down on the soft rug by the small bed of Phoenix's, looking sympathetically. Midnight gave her a mild shrug, she didn't know what to do. Sage had witness half of the shouting, but Lupis told her the gist of it. She heard he left with Wisteria, so she only assumed they followed Cornelius, and Phoenix was left alone again.

The small girl dug her claws into the area on her arm that didn't any scales until she felt her blood trickling down. She mumbled quietly between her fangs. "Mpumbavu shetani mwanadamu. Mimi mradi mimi kawia-ufike zaliwa!" An unknown voice replied to Phoenix's statement "Sina kusema kama kitu." Sage and Midnight jumped. They whipped around to see Skalidor's wife, Courtney, standing at the open door. "Ms. C-Constri!" Sage stammered out. She knew that Courtney was a kind snake that would never intentionally hurt someone, however Sage was afraid what Courtney would do to Phoenix since she had only found out about her today. "I'm not going to do or say anything to hurt her, Miss Sage. The poor child has suffered enough already." Courtney quietly explained. "I only want to talk to her. If..." she paused. "If that is all right with you." Sage quietly shared a look with Phoenix's aunt before nodding her head. "Y-You may see her, Courtney." The Constrictai woman nodded her head in thanks before softly walking up to the side of the bed. Courtney studied the young child, who had yet to notice her standing there, thoughtfully. Phoenix certainly was a pretty little girl with red and yellow stripes on her wrists and stomach like her father while she had light gray stripes running down her neck from her mother. What Courtney didn't understand completely was why the other snakes discriminated the young child for being who she was. Yes, Phoenix was a Coraltrie and Rare Red Phase Bush Viper hybrid, one of Amazonite's precious children whom she didn't know lived until today. Nevertheless, the child needed to be loved unconditionally. Fortunately, for Phoenix, Courtney and Ishmael, who had came with her, both knew someone very special that would give Phoenix the love that she so desperately need in her young life. Ishmael gently knelt down beside the bed and tapped Phoenix on her foot.

Sage tried to separate Phoenix's arm s she could lay a cold wet rag on the deep scratches. Phoenix struggled against her until Courtney put a reassuring hand on Phoenix's shoulder so Sage could wrap it around her arm. Sage pulled away so Courtney and Ishmael could deal with her. Midnight nodded at her, letting her know she would stay with them. Sage left the room and walked over to take care of Enzo. Solarflame walked to the entrance. "Sage." Sage turned around with an open mouth. "Solarflame..." She walked over to her and gave her a hug. She was too lost for words to ask the questions she wanted to ask her. Solarflame patted her back and leaned her arm towards Enzo. "He's so handsome." She spoke quietly, lightly rubbing his cheek as he slept. She didn't think he would recognize her, he was so young when she left. Sage pulled away from her and sat down near the end of the bed. "Oh Solarflame, he is. He has so much of you in him, he's the sweetest." Sage said, excitement in her voice. Solarflame just stared at her small son with sad eyes.

Phoenix trembled, despite the kind looks that that the two Constrictai gave her. Once the mother introduced herself and her son, the name Ishmael slightly rang a bell in her mind. She drew her knees to her chest and waited for the two Constrictai to start talking. After a minute or two of deafening silence, Phoenix spoke sharply. "Well? What're you two waiting for? Go ahead and start yelling at me!" The two Constrictai had braced themselves for Phoenix's outburst, however, they were caught off guard at how angry and empty her voice sounded. Courtney blinked back her tears for the young girl and frowned thoughtfully. "Why would Ishmael and I want to yell at you, Phoenix?" Ishmael carefully allowed his large hand to gently caress the young girl's shoulder before allowing his mother to translate for him "Why would we want to yell at you? You've been through too much already."

Solarflame jolted at the child's outburst, Enzo shifting in his bed. She lay a comforting hand on his head. "It's Phoenix, she's been having a rough day." Sage whispered. Solarflame nodded. "I heard...I was surprised Shadowfang bore a child..." She whispered back. "As was I...though I know Rowan had made new mating rights, including breeding with different serpentine..." Solarflame nodded her head. It made sense, and if the general allowed it, then Shadowfang wasn't in trouble, though she could see it rubbing Cornelius the wrong way. "It wasn't that big a deal, but it was Amazonite, a general. Rowan and her had gotten into a really bad argument, which didn't help Phoenix's case. Our tribe still has been a bit...distant towards mating with different serpentine...so seeing a half-breed like Phoenix can be a bit of a shock." Solarflame nodded. She was taught in her tribe, and was sure a lot of the elders told her tribe mates, that mating with different serpentine could lead to very harmful effects for the child. So, it was common that the Coraltrie breed with Coraltrie, not because they thought half-breeds were filthy unwanted rat, but because they were scared of the outcome of the child. And usually judged the parents of one for their negligence towards the possible side-effects and how the tribe would treat them

Phoenix harshly blinked at how her words directed back at her in a gentle and loving way. She shifted closer to the wall and deeply wished she could simply melt in the shadows, of course she knew that wasn't going to happen. The small child huffed as she carefully regarded answering the question or not. It took her a few minutes though before she worked up the courage to start talking. "I was told..." she started slowly. "that being a hybrid was a curse and that I was mistake being born. That no one would ever want me and that I should just dig a hole and die to save everyone the heartache of having to kill me themselves. I'm shit. I'm trash." With each harsh word that she spoke, Phoenix felt her defenses chipping away as she continued to effortlessly list all the horrible she's been called and told over the years. "I was told that I was born from a slutty bitch and my father was/is a bastard. That I'll never be nothing in this life..." The tiny girl felt fresh tears in her eyes as she remembered Cornelius' words. "I-I shouldn't be a-alive right now!" Courtney brought her hand to her mouth to muffle a sob that escaped her throat. Phoenix's aunt was equally horrified at the new information. "P-Phoenix" she began "W-Why d-didn't you tell m-me or u-uncles all this?" A loud snarl erupted from Phoenix as she turned to look at her aunt. "Because you wouldn't care anyway, Aunt Midnight!" she screamed. "Nobody gave two cents about me since the day that I got here! As soon as I got comfortable being away from home and my mammy, everything started fall apart! I could see that in everyone's eyes that I didn't belong in -THEIR- tribe! I didn't belong in -THEIR- life! I don't...belong anywhere!" Phoenix's voice quivered like small child she was - Alone and desperately without the love she needed. She curled her hands into tight fists. "I hate my dad! I HATE him! He would have been better off if he killed me off to start with!" Phoenix spat out bitterly.

"That is quite enough." Solarflame said from the entrance. "Those are hateful words, shouldn't be repeated ever." She scolded, pointing her finger at her. "Nothing is wrong with you, so stop this self-hating. " Solarflame walked over and stood over her. "Now, apologize for the language, and dry your tears. You are not trash."

Phoenix grumbled "It's true though..." She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. "You're pretty...I'm nothing." Before Solarflame say anything else, Courtney jumped in. "Phoenix, look at me." she commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. The young girl hesitantly lifted her head up from her arms and turned to look up the female Constrictai. "I'm sorry for cussing, missus." she stated a in a low tone. Courtney softened her demeanor before gently lifting the surprisingly light eight year old and setting her down on her lap. "Honey, everyone is different from each other. Why...if we were all the same then life would get pretty boring quick." The young girl absent mindedly nodded as if she heard this all before. Sensing that, Courtney tried for different approach. "Do you have favorite song that you like to song, honey?" Phoenix shirked back from the question but she shyly nodded. "Yes, missus." The older woman smiled at the answer. "Would you mind telling me what it is? I would love to hear it." "It's called...'Hush-a-Bye'. It's a lullaby that my mammy sang to me...and my brother." she sighed sadly looking down at her claws. "May I hear how it goes?" Courtney asked sweetly. Phoenix made eye contact with the woman before nodding. Taking a deep breath, Phoenix began to sing in a sweet voice.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Black and bays, dapples, grays,  
All the pretty little horses.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.

Sage listened to the lullaby, stroking Enzo's cheek. Solarflame closed her eyes, listening deeply to the lullaby until it ended. She placed her hand on Phoenix's shoulder, slightly smiling. "You have a lovely voice Phoenix." Phoenix grinned just a little bit before looking down again. "You are special, don't let anyone put you down because of your lineage. It doesn't matter." Solarflame said, getting up from her seat by Phoenix, walking out of the room, glancing back at the young girl before leaving the nursery. "I'll be back Sage, I just need to look for someone."

After Solarflame left, Ishmael scooted over by his mother and tapped Phoenix on her shoulder to get her attention. Phoenix turned her head to look at the warrior just as he reached out, picked her up, and set her lightly on his lap. She gave out a startled yelp in the process but once she settled down on Ishmael's lap, Phoenix slowly relaxed. "You...are...a...precious child...of God. Never forget that, Phoenix." a croaky voice spoke.

Solarflame hurried along through the crowd. The sky was turning into a dark shade of hue over the horizon. She wished to retrieve Amazonite so Phoenix could have some of her mother's own comfort and love. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find Amazonite's familiar, brilliant colors amongst the crowd. She then thought of Cornelius, maybe Amazonite followed him. She looked over the empty arena and walked over, but couldn't see anybody. She sighed until she noticed the medical tent, the one place she hadn't checked besides the tribe mates homes. She walked over to the tent, lifting the tarp to find Shadowfang resting on a cot, Amazonite, and two other males chatting with him.

Tsavorite was holding a polite conversation with Dominic while Amazonite sat down in a chair a little ways from Shadowfang's cot. From the dark circles around her eyes, Solarflame could only guess that Amazonite have had a heart to heart to conversation with Shadowfang and was worn out in the process. Dominic noticed Solarflame at the front of the tent and rose up from his seat in surprise. "Solarflame?" Shadowfang's breathing hitched in surprise causing Lupis to reach over and dap a wet cloth on his face and neck. "Solarflame?" repeated Amazonite in a hushed tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Mistress Solarflame, is that really you?" Shadowfang turned his head a bit towards the entrance. Solarflame approached him, kneeling by his bedside. "Yes it is Shadowfang, I'm glad you have stayed with us." She replied. "Have you yet to show yourself to the rest of the tribe?" Shadowfang asked. "For the time being, though I plan on staying now..." She answered quietly. "I'm glad." Shadowfang said, relaxing in his cot. Solarflame picked off a speck of dirt on his robe before sanding up again. "Amazonite, I came to find out where you were. Your daughter needs you at the nursery. I would be pleased if you would do so."

Tsavorite tightly hugged his mother's arm as he bounced softly in place. He was finally going to get to see his sister again after a long day waiting. "Mammy." he started "Come on, lets go see Phoenix. I know that you want too. Please...lets go see her!" The young boy felt his eyes watering not just from excitement but from pain seeing his mother act so hesitantly. Finally, after what seemed like a eternity to Tsavorite, his mother turned her head at him and sadly smiled. "All right, Tsavorite. Lets go see your sister." Tsavorite gave a loud whoop of joy before tugging, or trying to, Amazonite from her seat. The leader slithered toward the exit before pausing suddenly and looking back over her shoulder. She sighed tiredly. "I hope that you recover soon, Shadowfang. Many prayers of peace, good health, and...forgiveness are sent your way. Good night." Amazonite quickly slithered out of the tent before Shadowfang or his brothers could reply back.

Solarflame breathed in calmly, happy to see Amazonite going with her excited son to see Phoenix. Dominic and Lupus felt a bit awkward in the silence, both standing up and wishing Shadowfang goodnight before leaving the tent after Amazonite. Shadowfang lay still, his grey eyes pointed to the ceiling. "I won't be able to lay in rest, knowing what I've done...lady Solarflame, I would be at comfort if you were to bless me a goodnight." Solarflame nodded at Shadow's request, placing a hand on his forehead and whispering in a soothing, angelic voice. Once she was done, Shadowfang breathed out quietly before shutting his eyes. Solarflame herself felt tired and weak and fell into another cot to rest.

Phoenix was curled up fast asleep when Tsavorite ran into the room and climbed on top of the bed to hug her. "Easy there, Tsavorite." Courtney chided gently. "Phoenix is...very tired right now." she added sensitively. The boy furrowed his eye ridges down at his sister before noticing the bandage on her right arm. He let a tiny gasp of shock escape his lips as he gingerly reached out and touched the bandage lightly. "P-Phoenix?" he whimpered. The color of his scales paled greatly in contrast to his sister healthy color. "W-who d-did t-this to you?" Amazonite had just slithered into the room when she heard overhead the last few words that her son said. The scales on the back of her neck and head rose slightly in worry. "W-what's wrong, Tsavorite?" she stuttered slithering over to her daughter's beside. Amazonite covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a loud gasp once she noticed the bloody bandage. "Tsavorite, scoot over." she commanded. Tsavorite did as he was told and scooted over to give Amazonite room as she lightly sat down beside Phoenix. "Nini tukiyo ili mimi, mwali?" Amazonite murmured softly while gently brushing Phoenix's cheek.

Phoenix only mumbled in response, a bit too tired to recognize Amazonite's voice. Sage had watched Amazonite walk in and gasp, so she decided she would be the one to tell her what had happened. "Amazonite." She spoke from her place close to Enzo. Amazonite turned around to Sage. " Phoenix had a breakdown, and I don't know if was a rash or something else but she had been scratching her arm, so I had to put a bandage on it." Sage informed her. Amazonite merely nodded before returning her attention to her daughter. She lightly shook her awake, Phoenix blinking her eyes and immediately hugging her mother with a chirp of surprise. Both mother and daughter spoke in their native tongue back and forth. Amazonite was told what had happened to make Phoenix so upset and hurt herself. It hurt her to hear all those nasty words Phoenix told herself and repeated what others had said. Courtney waited patiently for the two to catch up before speaking. Midnight rubbed Raven's back then told him to go and help Sage around while she stayed to comfort Phoenix if she needed it.


End file.
